Feeding Time at the Zoo
by AHigherOctave
Summary: You'd think after ten years I'd know better." Lilly and Oliver procreate.


"Daddy!" The little girl catapulted herself into her fathers arm, just barely leaving him time to drop his guitar case on the floor.

"Poppy!" He exclaimed, twirling her around and catching a glimpse of her mother over her shoulder. "Lillypop!" He put his daughter on the ground in front of him, and moved to kiss his wife's cheek.

"Olliepop," Lilly smiled, turning to kiss him on the mouth.

"Gross, making out! Cooties!" Poppy cried, covering her eyes.

"How is any grosser that I kiss your mother after a hard day at the studio then when Ariel kisses Prince Eric?" Oliver smirked, leaning down on a knee to be at her height.

"That was last week, Daddy," She rolled her eyes. "That was last week, this week it's Giselle!" She clapped excitedly.

"Who the hell is Giselle?" He scratched his head, greeted by the appalled faces of his family. "Oops…"

"Daddy said a bad word!" Poppy screamed at the top of her lungs, running over to the sofa nearby. "That means I can say it too for the WHOLE rest of the day!" She jumped onto the cushions, "Hell! Hell! Hell! Hell!" She screeched happily, running back and forth on the couch.

Lilly smirked, and patted him on the head, "And Mommy gets an hour of free time while Daddy cooks dinner as reward for her good behavior. And what is Mommy's dinner rule, Poppy Penguin?"

"Daddy can't make Mac and Cheese more than once a week," She giggled, jumping onto his back.

He grabbed her legs to keep her from falling as he watched Lilly walk upstairs, presumably to nap, "Everyday she gets me to make dinner because of that word." He shook his head.

"Giddy up, horsey!" She demanded pulling his signature long brown locks. "Giddy up!" She kicked him in the back.

"Ooof…" He mumbled heading towards the kitchen. "Penguin, what do you want for dinner?"

"Lucky Charms!" She cried excitedly.

"I got away with that last week, let's not push our luck with Mommy," He sighed, walking over to the island. "Now what kind of _real_ food do you want?"

"April Fools Sushi!" She screamed gleefully, clapping her hands.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What in the world is that?"

"You should have said what the HELL is that!" She giggled, clasping a hand over her mouth.

He sighed again, "Pops, Daddy is trying to cut down on swearing."

"It's not working," She smirked, her father's signature grin plastered across her face.

"Aw, Popsicle, I'm too proud of you to be mad now," He smiled adoringly at his four-year-old daughter.

"Does that mean we can have April Fools Sushi for dinner?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down where she sat on the kitchen island.

He studied her for a moment, her angelic looking face, her Lilly blue eyes staring up at him. How could anyone say no to that? "Okay, sweetheart."

-Z-O-O-

Lilly woke up to the sound of the radio an hour later feeling refreshed and ready to tackle another two hours of Poppy and Oliver before bedtime. She stretched out and kicked off her covers before walking over and pulling her bedroom door open. She was greeted by the smell of rice krispie treats. She sighed and started padding down the stairs. She really should have known better after ten years.

As she arrived at the archway to the kitchen she halted at the sight greeting her. There was Oliver, little bits of cereal stuck in his stupid rockstar hair concentrating very hard and trying to shove what looked like a gummy worm into a fruit roll-up wrapped rice krispie treat while Poppy looked on eagerly. "Just like real," she mumbled to herself happily and Lilly fought the urge not to laugh.

Instead, she walked back out of the room and stomped noisily up to it this time, yawning in addition. Her husband and daughter turned to look at her, Poppy grinning hugely and Oliver swallowing nervously. "Hi Mommy!" She jumped off the counter before Oliver could stop her and practically knocking her over with the force at which she hugged her legs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Oliver muttered, trying to hide the rice krispie treats behind his back.

"Hey Penguin," She picked up the little blond, ignoring him. "What's for dinner?"

"Sushi!" Poppy exclaimed happily. Huh, maybe Oliver had just made dessert too. Although…she couldn't recall him ever having made sushi in the past. And she really wasn't fond of it.

"Sushi?" She questioned, setting her daughter in her booster chair and taking her own seat. "Where is this sushi?"

She watched as Oliver swallowed again before turning around and retrieving a platter from behind him. As he set it in front of her, she saw the rice krispie treats, but now that she looked closer, they really did bear a resemblance to seaweed wrapped rice that was served at the restaurants that Oliver liked so much. The ones that she would just eat the rice out of while he munched on California Rolls or Unagi. And she couldn't help but laugh.

"Try one!" Poppy screeched, bouncing up and down in excitement. So slowly, she reached for one and popped it into her mouth. It didn't actually taste bad, it wasn't exactly what she liked, the sweet and crunchy flavors blending together but it wasn't as bad as some of her daughter's concoctions, like the time she'd decided to make Lilly's birthday cake with maple syrup instead of corn syrup.

"This is delicious," Lilly smiled, at her and caught Oliver's eye briefly. "But it doesn't taste like sushi to me."

"April Fools!" She shrieked with laughter, clutching her stomach.

"But it's July!" She laughed with her. "And remember, we put toothpaste on Daddy's toilet seat for April Fools."

"How could I forget?" Oliver muttered, shaking his head.

"This is _your _April Fools joke, Mommy!" Poppy clapped, looking at her, "Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it," She grinned. _And it was a lot better than a butt full of Aquafresh. _So the three of them ate the rest of it, minus the edge pieces Oliver had managed to burn and then Poppy had run into the living room to watch the new iCarly episode because 'Freddie and Sam…they gots this locker to…*swallow*…share. And Carly didn't.'

She walked over to Oliver where he was doing the dishes, laying her head on his shoulder, "Olliepop, where are we getting takeout from?"

"I already ordered from Maggie's. You like their chicken parm, right?" She nodded, and kissed his cheek. He turned the water off, and angled himself toward her, and caught her mouth, "Methinks we deserve a night out for eating that."

She snickered, "Really? Methinks Uncle Jake and Auntie Miley volunteered to babysit."

"Isn't that convenient?" He grinned into her lips. "Now we can make out all night long."

She leaned back a little, her hands still around his neck, "Well…okay, but I was thinking we could-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Poppy shrieked from the living room. "Come look at the tower I made!"

They both froze, looks of terror on their faces. "With blocks?" Oliver called out hopefully.

"No! With CDs!" She answered proudly. "If you don't come quick I'm gonna knock it over!"

"Don't!" Oliver cried, "My new Taylor Swift CD!" He cried, scurrying toward the living room.

Lilly laughed, shaking her head. She definitely should have known after ten years.

**AN: **So I started this one-shot in April. And tonight I was looking through the new posts at my Livejournal prompt community and found one that would be perfect for it. Plus, I haven't written a new one-shot in a while. So it's two am, and I'm going to bed but I hope you like it.

And this was for 179:

+ "You'd think after ten years I'd know better."


End file.
